Blood Rose: Relationships
by Justicar Naseto
Summary: Finding someone to depend on is a hard decision, and finding the right one even harder, but this time, his trust lies with her, he hopes he can keep him steady enough to not lose his sanity. -PLEASE READ BR:C TO UNDERSTAND BR:R! CREDITS ARE STILL FORWARDED TO RAPEY LEMONS FOR THE IDEA OF THE TRIBUTE!-
1. Chapter 1

NOT A CHAPTER

Hello everyone! After (not so many) votes, it has been decided that Arys will be going with Ruby! Joy! Hope you're all hyped for BR:R!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this one took so long D: DON'T BE MAD AT ME ;-;

CHAPTER 1, Strengthening The Relationship

The TV blew onward with news of stores hitting sale milestones, crimes being unsolved, and utter crap no one needed to know about. Ruby was bouncing around the house, looking for something to play with, Maia and Arys sat around a tablet, looking over plans, there was a robbery going to be committed in half an hour from then, Arys was the only one who was going to stop it. A 3 man robbery, classic.

MA: "Alright, if I'm correct, your armor should protect you from their weapons, give me a call once they're dealt with, and I'll send some Officers to you."

AR: "Mhm."

MA: "Is there something on your mind? You've been.. not yourself for a few days now."

AR: "Mhm.."

MA: "Then, please tell me."

AR: "Mhm."

Arys stood up and walked to the basement, he threw on his armor and grabbed his weapon, he recently decorated it with a red dragon head at the end of the blade. He turned the sword around and made sure there wasn't anything wrong with it, then started walking up the stairs, Ruby waited for him at the top, with a head tilted.

RU: "Arys, can we have some fun when you get back?"

Arys picks her up and walks over to the couch, lightly setting her down on it.

AR: "Maybe."

RU: "Maybe?"

MA: "Ruby, I don't think he wants to be bothered at the moment."

RU: "Of course he does!"

MA: "I don't think so."

Arys slipped away before he could become the target of an argument. Finally, there wasn't any snow left, but it was dark, so it was colder. Many of the lights were out, and it would be the perfect time to commit a crime. He walked to the shop that was the target, and waited. 3 faunus stood infront of him.

?: "Hey, what are you doing here? Go back home, dumbass."

AR: "You have no idea what's going to be given to you, do you? I'll give you the first hit."

He points to the faunus wielding an axe, he starts running, and winding up for an overhead attack, the axe landed in Arys' shoulder plate, not even making a dent. Arys picked the faunus up and choked him until he fell unconscious, ignoring the attacks that the other 2 faunus were making on him. He turned to another and kicked her in the chest, breaking his ribcage, the last faunus tried to run, but Arys broke his legs, then his arms. The 2 screamed into the night, as Arys pulled out his tablet and sent a message to Maia, and went back to the house.

MA: "Good work, Arys, they'll be in the prison in no time."

AR: "Yay."

MA: "You don't seem happy about it."

AR: "I'm just a bit stressed at the moment."

MA: "Want to talk about it? Me and Red are here for you."

AR: "No thanks."

MA: "Alright, I think she wanted to play a little bit, don't exactly know what game, and I'm not looking to find out, she's waiting for you in your room."

AR: "Thanks."

He went down into his room, and was immediately tackled by a small figure, startled by this, he fell down, nearly crushing Ruby if not for a quick movement, landing her bottom half on his. She tilted her head and he raised a brow, she slid off of him and pulled him up, then walked to the other side of the room.

RU: "Ready to have fun?"

AR: "Depends on what kind of fun we're talking about here."

RU: "We're gunna WRESTLE! I'm so bored and Maia won't play with me."

AR: "Alright then, don't blame me if I hurt you."

RU: "That would ruin all the fun!"

Ruby charged at Arys, bashing her head into his chest, Arys slid back but then lifted her in the air by her shirt and slammed her into his mattress. She bounced into the air, but then got back up and threw him into the wall, and started to punch, he ducked and caused her to punch the wall, creating little cracks. Arys lightly punched her in the stomach and kicked her backwards. Ruby crouched, then jumped, planting her teeth in Arys' shoulder, drawing a bit of blood from it. Arys turned his head and looked into her eyes.

AR: "Oh, now it's on."

He wrapped his hand around her head and lifted her, then started flicking her throat. He chuckled slightly then tossed her onto the mattress, then wrapped some cloth around the wound. She was getting ready for her biting attack, she leapt at him, and nearly got a hold of his arm. A hand was planted in her face, causing her to fall to the ground and tumble around.

RU: "Woo! That was fun!"

AR: "Actually, that actually was kind of fun. Thanks for making my night better, Rubes."

RU: "You're welcome, also, sorry for biting you."

AR: "All good, it's not that bad anyways, I had been shot by a tank shell and that shit hurt much more than teeth."

RU: "Alrighty then, I'm still sorry."

He extended a hand to her, and helped her up, and proceeded to wrap his arms around her and squeeze her into his chest. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at him with expectant eyes.

AR: "Ah, fuck it, why not."

He planted his lips on her forehead, and ruffled through her hair. She made him feel happy again, and he was glad that she accepted him. She pulled her head back and put it in his chest, smiling and closing her eyes, thinking of something naughty. She shook her head and squeezed tighter and tighter, until they finally broke off.

AR: "Well then, that's that. You should probably head upstairs, Mama Maia is going to want to put you to bed so you're not Ms. Sleepy Pants all day long."

RU: "But I wanna stay and play!"

AR: "Nope, you're going to bed."

RU: "PLAY!"

AR: "BED!"

MA: "Bed."

AR: "Strength in numbers!"

MA: "I heard you 2 having fun down here, so I gave you a little longer to play, times up, Ruby has to go to bed, so do you, Arys."

AR: "I don't have a bed time."

MA: "Too bad."

RU: "Fiiine! Arys, go to sleep, we can play together tomorrow!"

AR: "Roger that."

Maia took Ruby upstairs into her room, as Arys slipped under his blanket and into his mattress, and finally had a good night sleep.

CHAPTER 1, END.

Yaay! We're starting it off! Ruby and Arys are going to be best of friends! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm SO sorry it took so long to get it out, schools and detentions and stuff, luckily I'm all better today, and I'm eager to get BR:R on the road!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2, Grimm Advancing

A few Grimm attacks had been reported in the past month, Maia, Arys, and Ruby protected a wall, while the rest of the guards were stationed at weak points. Maia sat on the wall with her pistol in her holster, Ruby sat next to Maia, her scythe in sniper form, and Arys stood in front of the gates, outside of New Haven. They watched for a horde of Beowolves, a big pack of bloodthirsty Beowolves. Ruby had been excited for this, she hadn't shed any blood in quite a while.

RU: "See them yet?"

AR: "No."

RU: "How about now?"

AR: "No. I'm going to put a bone between your teeth so you quiet down."

RU: "Don't be like that, I'm not that bad."

Arys looked around, then drew his sword. The first Beowolf jumped into his arms, Arys punched his sword straight into the Beowolf, then pulled out, and prepared for an onslaught. Two thrusts, and then a slash, marks five Beowolves dead, and two shots from Ruby makes 2 more.

AR: "Ruby, cover me!"

Ruby nodded and jumped down next to Arys, turning her weapon back into a scythe and slashing in a wide arc, killing 2 to 3 in each swing. Arys sheathed his sword, and kept pushing further and further, until the bar in his sheath hit the green zone.

AR: "Move it!"

Ruby jumped, and Arys swung his blade, blasting out a shockwave similar to the Faunus Blake knew. It broke a few trees and cut nice pieces of meat out of the Beowolves, and the ones that didn't die were crushed by the falling trees. Ruby landed and started cheering, while looking over the bloodbath. Maia clapped once and looked down at Arys.

MA: "You good down there?"

AR: "Jolly good."

MA: "Right then, I think we should go and help the other walls."

RU: "I'll stay back."

AR: "Not sure how much loot you're going to find off of these. We're not in an RPG, you know."

RU: "Hey! Who said I wanted to take anything off their bodies?"

Arys went around the walls of the fortress, and started slicing and dicing through the crowd of Beowolves. Several Dust Rifles were being shot behind him, some hitting him on accident, but bouncing off his armor. He gripped his sword and put it straight through an Alpha Beowolfs' ribcage, lifting him into the air, and having blood splattered all over his surcoat. Arys slammed the Beowolf into a tree and tore its head off, then picked up a large stick and mounted the head on it. He stepped back and admired his work, as all of the Beowolves in the area departed. Maia walked over to him and looked at the head, then at him.

MA: "Well.. that's one way to get things done."

AR: "Just taking tips from my superior."

MA: "Who would that be?"

AR: "Someone you may or may not know."

He stepped back and went back inside, ignoring the eyes laid upon him. He walked back to the house and immediately went to the basement, Arys took off his surcoat and armor, and then proceeded to wash his blade and surcoat. Ruby jumped in behind him, a bit of blood leaking from her mouth.

AR: "Yours or theirs?"

RU: "Theirs. I missed the taste."

AR: "Bet you did, now lets hope you aren't taking chunks out of me."

RU: "You're really paranoid about me eating you?"

AR: "Not really paranoid, more afraid that I'll need to kill you if you do."

RU: "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

AR: "But I would."

RU: "Well you're nice."

Arys turned around and left his items in the water, he picked Ruby up and put her outside, then walked back into his room, and began getting his resting clothes on. He jumped straight onto his mattress, alerting Ruby, she came in and laid beside him, then threw the blanket over them both.

RU: "This good?"

AR: "I really, really don't care what you do. I'm way to tired to give a damn."

RU: "Yay! We're gunna sleep together tonight!"

AR: "Quiet down."

RU: "Whoops.. sorry."

Arys turned onto his side and pulled Ruby in like a teddy bear, then put his head on his pillow, Ruby doing the same. She turned to him and pushed her lips onto his, they kept their lips together for 5 seconds, then parted.

RU: "Guess that means that we're together now?"

AR: "Guess so."

RU: "Yay! We're gunna have sex sometime!"

AR: "Don't pull your luck."

RU: "Aw.. please?"

AR: "No. Go to sleep."

Ruby closed her eyes and fell asleep in his warmth, and he in hers.

CHAPTER 2, END.

Hello everyone! I tried to push in a bit more psychoticness into this chapter, thanks to Bubbajoe117 for letting me know that I was slacking on the Ruby bit. Along with that, sorry if I forced the relationship bit on too quickly, I had intended to make it a bit into this story but I found a place to put it out, and thought it would go good. The schedules been getting off, blame me, I was recruited for a group sort of thing for a game called "Day of Defeat: Source", the group is called "101st Airborne Division", and right now, I'm a Pfc, however, I'm probably going to resign due to it taking up SOOOO much of my time, seriously, every day its either drills, public gaming, realisming, or having duels with other groups. If you don't know what realisming is, please go check it out. Anyways, that's a chapter for you, hope you're satisfied with this chapter, I'll try and free up some more writing times, in the meantime, have a great week, everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3, Bloodthirsty

The Grimm attacks became more and more frequent, to the point where it was happening every day. so they had been dispatched to take care of the attacking Grimm. Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Ursa, and Deathstalker. If they killed the Alpha, they stopped the attacks, however, Arys feared this amount of blood may make Ruby go haywire.

Ruby hopped beside Arys happily, ready for whatever came at her. Arys had only been woken up a few hours ago, so he wasn't in the best mood, not for Ruby's attitude.

RU: "Arys!"

AR: "What?"

RU: "When will we get there?"

AR: "Few minutes."

RU: "Wow, you don't talk much."

AR: "They woke me up at 4 AM, I'm pissed off."

RU: "Really? Didn't know you weren't a morning person."

Arys stopped dead in his tracks and just stared.

AR: "Ruby, are you serious?"

RU: "I am!"

AR: "Whatever, lets just get this done and go home, I'm still tired."

Arys drew his weapon and fired 3 shots into the Den, 2 Beowolves jumps out, one Arys caught, one Ruby caught. Arys snapped its neck, Ruby, however, tore its entire head off and used the skull as a weapon. They entered the den and started killing everything in it, mature and young Beowolves. Ruby swung her Scythe in an arc, cleaving the heads of several Beowolves, then pinning one of them to the blade of the Scythe and using the body as a Hammer. She sure was creative. As the massacre ended, the Alpha came out, covered in scars and missing patches of skin, the Alpha jumped at Arys, who hadn't prepared, and fell to the ground with the Beowolf ontop of him. Ruby took the Beowolf by the neck and tore its jaw off, then pushed in its eyeballs, and finally cut off the head.

AR: "Holy fucking shit."

RU: "Not used to it yet?"

AR: "No, I'm used to it, but you just broke the entire damn thing!"

RU: "There's more where it came from, if you're willing to look deeper inside me."

Arys stood up and reloaded his weapon, grabbed Ruby and dragged her to the Boarbatusk den.

AR: "Let's see if you can handle yourself here."

Arys stood beside the Den and watched as Ruby did her magic. She went barehanded, picking a Boarbatusk up and ripping off its Skull piece, then thrusting it deep inside its stomach. Gaining the attention of 2 more, they begun their rolling attack and were heading straight for Ruby. She jumped, and the Boarbatusk collided, one dying from the tusks pinned inside its stomach, and the other being held down by the dead Boarbatusk. Ruby kicked it over, then brought down the Sniper Rifle to its head and fired 3 times, leaving a mess of blood and bones. An army of orange eyes came from the very back of the Den, and a pair of bright red eyes stood in the middle. 10 Boarbatusks winded up and fired at Ruby, staying in a straight line. Ruby swung her Scythe and plunged it deep into one, and hit all the others, before either slicing and dicing, or shooting the remaining Boarbatusks. Finally, the Alpha came, a slightly larger Boarbatusk, it charged and smacked Ruby in the side, sending her flying. Arys stepped in and brought a gun to its head, and held down the trigger, inserting 13 bullets into its head.

AR: "Saved ya."

RU: "I could've killed him."

AR: "Suuuure. Actually you probably could've."

RU: "Don't doubt meee!"

AR: "We got two left, the Ursa Den, and finally, the Deathstalker Cave."

RU: "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!"

Ruby flew off, Arys running behind her, there was an average sized Ursa guarding the entrance. Ruby sped up and grabbed its claws, then shoved them in the Ursa's chest area, then threw the body inside the Cave.

AR: "We should probably take this strategically and-"

Ruby had already gone off into the Den, swinging her Scythe around, taking multiple lives, she then fired a few times and walked out, humming to herself.

AR: "What was that?!"

RU: "Me killing things."

AR: "Shit, I was right, I shouldn't have let you come."

RU: "Well, be happy, you get to go back to bed sooner, I get to see some blood, we're both happy!"

Arys tilted his head slightly, but then nodded and walked to the Cave. The Alpha Deathstalker was already up and about outside, so that made their mission easier. Ruby climbed into the trees and jumped onto the Deathstalkers' tail, then started to crush it in her hands. The Deathstalker howled in pain as it threw Ruby into the forest. Arys brought down his sword and cut the Deathstalker, taking out one of its many eyes, Ruby jumped over him and shot her Sniper, taking out 3 eyes. She turned the Sniper back into a Scythe and launched herself into the air, then came crashing down putting the Scythe into the Deathstalkers' head. However, it wasn't done yet, it grabbed Arys with the left claw and squeezed, denting his armor. Ruby's eyes widened and she made one final swing, launching the Scythe into the Deathstalker, and finally, killing it.

AR: "I think.. you just your fix of blood."

Arys dropped from the Deathstalker and picked his weapon up. Ruby nodded and looked at the dents on his armor.

RU: "Does it hurt?"

AR: "Not really. You went nuts right there, that's what scared me."

RU: "You do things for the people you love."

AR: "Guess so. We'll have a horde of Deathstalkers, so we'll want to take care of those too."

RU: "Right."

Arys walked into the Cave, then started shooting, countless Deathstalkers came running out, and along with that, corpses of recently killed Deathstalkers. Ruby swung her Scythe in an arc and cut down the Deathstalkers that tried to run away. Finally, one was brave enough to stand its ground, and sliced at Ruby, cutting her stomach and pushing her back. Arys started firing at its stinger, trying to break it down. After enough bullets, the stinger fell down and was put in the Deathstalkers head. Ruby slammed the flat end of her Scythe down on the stinger, and killed the Deathstalker.

RU: "Woo, that was fun."

AR: "Hmph. I just wanted to sleep."

RU: "Whatever, grumpy pants. Go home, I wanna stay here and play.

AR: "I think I will."

Arys trudged off into the snow, Ruby stayed in the Cave and broke off small bits of the Deathstalkers' white Skull piece, and started playing with it.

CHAPTER 3, END.

Hey there! Sorry this chapter took soo long, I was trying to finish the first route of SAGE up ASAP so I could get a new story out. I'll probably have the first chapter finished today, tomorrow, or sometime after tomorrow. Thanks ya for waiting. :D


End file.
